


How to Play A Role

by amethystbrooke



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystbrooke/pseuds/amethystbrooke
Summary: “I know! What if we played the Righteous Templar and the naughty Mage?” Lady Isolde Cousland suggested to her lover, clapping her hands together like she solved a major issue.“Eugh, can we not do something so...icky?” Alistair said, clicking his tongue disapprovingly.“Okay, how about you are a brave Knight and I am a very thankful Damsel in Distress?” She purred, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.“What if I was Grey Warden Alistair Theirin and you were Lady Isolde Cousland?” He sighed, furrowing his brows. He never understood her insistence for pretending to be other people when they made love.“Alistair, this is supposed to be fun.” Now she clicked her tongue disapprovingly at him.





	How to Play A Role

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize deeply.

“I know! What if we played the Righteous Templar and the naughty Mage?” Lady Isolde Cousland suggested to her lover, clapping her hands together like she solved a major issue.   
“Eugh, can we not do something so...icky?” Alistair said, clicking his tongue disapprovingly.   
“Okay, how about you are a brave Knight and I am a very thankful Damsel in Distress?” She purred, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.  
“What if I was Grey Warden Alistair Theirin and you were Lady Isolde Cousland?” He sighed, furrowing his brows. He never understood her insistence for pretending to be other people when they made love.  
“Alistair, this is supposed to be fun.” Now she clicked her tongue disapprovingly at him.   
“I think what we do right now is fun!” He complained, turning to face her and taking her hands “Don’t you?” he asked, his brown eyes looking up at her blue ones.  
“Of course, but sometimes it’s fun to try other things too...nevermind. We should get to bed, we have a long day tomorrow.” Isolde sighed, pulling away from him and crawling under her blankets.  
Alistair watched her sadly before crawling in beside her, blowing out the candle and snuggling close to her. 

The next morning Alistair awoke to find his love had already gotten up and was around the campfire with the rest of the group. He pulled on his armor and joined the rest of the ground who were all chattering excitedly over his breakfast.   
“Good morning, Isolde.” he greeted sheepishly.  
“Good morning, Ser Alistair.” She said, it sounded sweet but there was an edge to it. She was upset about last night. He decided it would be best if he focused on breakfast right now and then figure out later how to make the whole thing up to her.   
The gang finished breakfast, packed up camp and began to set off down the road. The large man began to walk fast, to catch up to his love at the head of the camp when two pairs of hands grabbed him by the arms and pulled him back.  
“Alistair, my friend, we wanted to speak with you about some concerns we had.” The elf assassin, Zevran, purred almost looking smug.  
The other pair of hands belonged to Leliana “Yes, you see, we overheard your argument with Lady Cousland last night.”  
“What argument--what are you--why are you listening to us?!” Alistair asked, his cheeks turning a bit red.  
“There is only so much a cloth tent can hold in, Alistair. Sound is not one of those things.” Leliana said casually.   
“Oh maker, have you two heard everythi--No, I don’t want to know and I don’t want to hear whatever you two have to say!” Alistair yelped, already turning a dark color of red, and trying to escape though the two of them were much stronger than they looked.

“Alistair, please, we only wish to help you. There is so much you have yet to explore about this world you have entered into with the beautiful Warden.” Zevran said, trying to ease Alistair in the conversation the best he could, though Zevran imagined it wasn’t simple to ease the ex-Templar trainee into much. He knew it even took Lady Cousland months before she and he finally had sex.  
“You know Alistair, love-making can be fun in many ways! Role-playing is one of those ways. Why just imagine the stories you could make up! Like the ones you make up with your dolls, but only this time it’s about a fantasy lover instead of everyone bringing you cheese.” Leliana giggled, wrapping her arm around Alistair’s large arm.   
“I am not listening!” Alistair said as Zevran grabbed his other arm to keep him from covering his ears.  
“Come now, Alistair, do you not wish to satisfy your lady?” Zevran tsked “Why I find roleplaying quite fun myself. Just imagine Alistair, you are a lone traveler, weary from the road. You come into a small tavern along the roadside and sitting at the bar is a beautiful and mysterious lady. She could kill you if she wanted but instead, she pulls you up to a room, you don’t even know her name, that sounds sexy, no?”  
“No.” Alistair said flatly. “I mean about that sounding sexy, o-of course I want to satisfy Isolde….” He clarified before Leliana tapped his shoulder.  
“Let me try!” Leliana said she was a storyteller after all. “Imagine Alistair, you are at a masked ball, everyone is dressed elegantly, you yourself are just a serving boy. Then you see her, in the middle of a room. A woman dressed in the most elegant of dresses with expensive shoes with gems on them--”  
“I’m sorry, but why on earth would I care her shoes?” Alistair questioned, furrowing his brows at the redhead.  
“The shoes tell you what kind of woman she is, Alistair!” Leliana said, letting out a chuckle.  
“Really? What do my shoes tell you about me?” He asked cocking his head to the side.  
Leliana was quiet for a second, the smile almost faltering before she said: “That you’re fereldan.”  
“Hmmm, well, I suppose they are honest at least.” Alistair said thoughtfully as they continued to walk.  
“I do not think this is working, Leliana.” Zevran sighed, clapping a hand on Alistair’s back “Do not worry friend, we will find a way to help you be more sexually appealing.”  
“Who said I wasn’t--hey!” Alistair said, turning to look at them as they trailed away from him whispering to each other.

“We must find another way to make him understand.” Leliana said, rubbing her chin.  
“Yes, what if I dressed up and role played with the beautiful Lady Cousland as an example? I could also use it to show him a few moves and--”  
“No.”  
“Right, right, you are absolutely right.” Zevran sighed hopelessly.  
“I know, what if we dressed them up! And then put them together!”  
“Leliana, you are not only beautiful but also wildly intelligent.” The Elf complimented.  
“I know.” Leliana giggled and walked ahead of him to speak with the Warden.  
“And so humble.” He murmured to himself as he eyed Alistair.

The next town they got to, Leliana pulled Isolde away just as Alistair was going to ask her for a drink so they could talk. Alistair reached her hand out to tap her on the shoulder and she was gone, he couldn’t believe it.  
He also couldn’t believe next when Zevran grabbed him and pulled him into a tacky costume shop and started muttering about how hard it would be to find a costume for someone of Alistair’s size.  
“Are you calling me fat?!” Alistair asked his hands on his hips.  
“Of course not, my large friend, but you are very thick. And tall.” Zevran muttered as he pulled out a pair of leather pants “Go try these on! I will keep looking!”

 

It took 28 costumes until they found one that fit Alistair perfectly.  
“Why are we doing this anyway?!” Alistair whined, tugging at the tight leather. It felt like it was suffocating his lower body.  
“You will see! Stop pulling at your crotch, everyone is going to think you are a pervert.” Zevran said smacking his hand.  
“I told you these were too tight!” The large man complained, clenching his jaw.  
Zevran looked behind Alistair at his pants, liking what he saw “No, they are just right. You are just being a child.” The assassin waved him off.  
“I am not being a child! I am being--oh andraste….” He trailed off, catching a pair of familiar blue eyes.  
Zevran smirked as he caught a glimpse of what Alistair saw.  
Lady Isolde Cousland dressed in a spectacular blue silk gown, her hair down up in one of those ridiculous orleasian fashions, her shoes a dark blue with sapphires one them.  
“There, there is a fair Orleasian maid, Bandit Alistair, go ravage her goodies!” Zevran said deviously, pushing the man towards his lover.  
Alistair gasped “In public!?” he hissed to Zevran as he was shoved. The tall man stumbled a bit as he launched towards her, flushed furiously.  
Isolde giggled and fanned herself, Leliana behind her watching with intense interest.   
“H-Hello.” Alistair said quietly, looking down at the ground.  
“Hello, Ser.” Isolde said back in an amused voice.  
“I’m supposed to rob you but I don’t have enough room in this ridiculous pants!” He grumbled.  
“I see, perhaps it would be easier if you removed them.” She said coolly. Maker, how was she always so smooth.  
“Yes, I--er….perhaps it would. Perhaps her ladyship wouldn’t mind, uh, helping me?” He tried sheepishly, looking up into her beautiful blue eyes, some of her auburn locks falling around her face.  
“Her ladyship would not mind, Ser, though I must say it is a bit odd that I would be helping a man planning to rob me.” She commented, reaching her gloved hand out for him to take.  
“I only plan to steal your heart, my Lady.” He flushed, finding the rhythm of the conversation flowing a little bit more easily in his mind as he walked with her to the nearest inn.  
“Oh, so you truly are a handsome rogue. Well, do make sure not to be too gentle with me.”  
“Never.” He hummed, kissing her hand as he pulled out some gold coins, paying the Innkeeper who looked at them completely bewildered and gave them their room key.

Once they were in the room, Isolde let down her hair, it falling across her shoulders. Alistair watched her, unlacing the ridiculous boots Zevran made him wear.   
“Help a lady with her corset?” Isolde asked as she pulled off her first layer, her face partially hidden by her hair. Maker, she was the sexiest creature alive.  
Alistair nodded and walked over to her, slowly unlacing the corset, his fingers fumbling nervously.  
“I would think I man so skilled would be able to unlace a lady’s corset with ease.” She said playfully.  
He smiled “I apologize, madam, I am afraid I am only skilled at stealing hearts, corsets are another story.” He joked with her as he pulled it off, and tossed it aside. He reached out and turned her towards him, gently kissing her. She returned his kiss, wrapping her arms around him.   
She pulled away after a moment and whispered: “I must apologize, Ser, but I’m afraid I’m not wearing any undergarments.”  
Alistair shivered and grinned a bit “That is the opposite of something to apologize for.” he said, his hands pulling up her skirt to find that she was indeed not wearing anything underneath that ridiculous dress. His calloused fingers rubbed her milky thighs, teasingly brushing against her sex. Alistair hesitantly slipped a finger between her lips, rubbing her sensitive pink bud, pinching it a bit. Isolde let out a small moan and reached down squeezing him through his pants.  
“Wow, you really do need to get out of these pants.” She whispered, her breath against his skin before she kissed again, sliding her hand down his pants to stroke him. Alistair growled into her mouth. She was so wicked the way she could just make him putty in her hands.  
He pushed her against the table in their room, setting her on it as he rubbed her bud faster, kissing her neck.  
“What do you want to do to me?” She asked quietly, her tongue licking the curve of his ear.  
Alistair almost felt dizzy from the blood rushing to so many places at once as he looked down at her “I want to ravage you.” He said breathlessly.  
“I am yours to ravage, Ser.” She replied simply, and he grabbed her legs, pressing his cock into her. The female warden sighed happily, almost in relief when she felt him fully sheathed inside of her, laying back on the wooden table.   
The male warden couldn’t believe he was doing this, they had always had sex on their blankets in the tent or on a bed, never on a table. Was this even a normal thing?! And she hadn’t even taken off her shoes or her stockings, in fact, it was kind of sexy those stark white stockings against her usually pale, now reddened by his fingers, thighs and those slippers. Maker’s breath, they probably cost more than anything Alistair had ever touched in his life.  
The table rocked as he thrust into her, Alistair licking his lips as she watched her bit her own lip, her blue eyes looking up at him. His large fingers gripped her thighs, keep her legs spread, one hand moving to grab one of her ankles, touching the silk of the shoe.  
She was so beautiful, and she felt so good, and this had been fun even if he would never admit to either Leliana or Zevran.   
“Alistair--hah~!” His love whimpered, arching her back against the table, he could feel the muscles in her leg contract as she curled her toes.   
“Yes--yes--” He panted, leaning over her, nuzzling his face into her neck as he continued to thrust.   
Andraste’s flaming ass, it was all too much he felt a familiar pressure rising all too quickly for him.  
“M-my lady, my love--” he grunted, kissing her neck.   
“Shhh--it’s okay!” she moaned, wrapping her arms around him, already aware of what was coming. And without fail a few moments later he growled against her skin, his fingertips digging into her flesh as he came inside of her, trying his best not to put his full body weight on top of her as he felt relief.   
“Mmmmm, that was very nice, Alistair.”  
“Mmhm…” He agreed before standing up and removing the rest of his outfit.  
“What are you doing?” she asked curiously, sitting up on the table.  
“You didn't think I was done with you yet, now did you, my lady?” Alistair asked playfully, picking her up in his arms and gently sitting her on the bed.  
“Well, truthfully no, since you are a true gentleman.” Isolde giggle as Alistair grasped her thighs again, dipping his head down between them.  
“Oh, Maker~” Isolde purred out. She really had taught him well.

Much later in the evening, the two of them dressed in their regular armor which had been mysteriously left in their room somehow and left, finding the rest of the group at a tavren.   
“Where have you two been?” Wynne asked them as they sat down to order drinks.  
“We were speaking with a bandit and a noblewoman about some information.” Isolde said playfully, Alistair blushing a bit.  
Zevran smirked as Leliana looked like a proud mother.  
“Ah, this bandit and noble woman, were they helpful?” Zevran asked, sipping his drink.  
“Very.” Isolde said, kissing Alistair’s cheek.  
This wicked woman would be the death of him, but make he loved her. And he already had ideas of his own for next time.


End file.
